Egyptian-Antigonid War
Egyptian-Antigonid War Date mid-late 307 BC Location Asia Minor and Cyprus Result Stalemate and Judean Independance Combatants Egyptian Empire Antigonid Empire Commanders Ptolemy II General Nimlot General Anub-Meret Admiral Nimtarius General Set-Meren Demetrius Admiral Abdalonymus General Cypselos Idomeneus Hieronymus Egyptian-Antigonid War Siege of Jerusalem Battle of Cyprus Battle of Tyre Stand of the 800 The Egyptian-Antigonid war by many would go down as a lopsided conflict. Egypt in the end lost many of the battles but in the end the war was really a stalemate because no one side could invade and damage lands of great importance to each others nations. Prelude Both Kings, Ptolemy II and Demetrius were eager to expand each others realms. Egypt having expanded into Sinai, and The Antigonids having taken control of the island of Rhodes. Ptolemy II being new to the political threatre made an agreement with Seleucus for war against the Antigonids. It was thought by many that Seleucus was hoping that the two nations, Egypt and the Antigonids would batter down each other to the point that Seleucus only had to march in. The War Starts The beginning of the conflict was Egypt's move into Judea. This area had long been contested by many powers over the centuries. And yet again it was to be contested, Egypt's Ptolemy II having made an agreement with Solous that if they could hold it, Judea would become a free state. Of course a vassal state to Egypt in payment for its role. For the whole war, this was where Egypt actually won clearly. The city of Jerusalem was in revolt by the help of Solous and his agents and the assault forces of Egypt kept the city defenders from forming an effective defence. The Threatre of War widens This is where the Antigonids eye the Egyptian controlled island of Cyprus. This island holds a strategic importance, its closeness to the Antigonid controlled coastline for one. And its mineral wealth could also provide Egypt with more raw materials it needed. The first naval battle proved to the Antigonids the Egyptians weren't going to let the island fall easy. But the Antigonids had been busy since its naval defeat in the Macedonian-Hellenistic War and they proved they had the numbers of ships. In the end the Egyptian navy pulled back before they lost their entire fleet. This of course lead to the Antigonids being able to land troops on the island. The island fell to the Antigonids later that month. But the Egyptians had their final last stand, Stand of the 800 was fought after those men refused to surrender. They would rather fight to the death. The end of the War The Battle of Tyre was fought when the Egyptians attempted to advance deeper into Antigonid lands. But was stopped by the army lead by Demetrius himself. And Demetrius wanted to avenge his loss of Judea. But even now word had come that Seleucus had finally began to attack the Antigonid Empire. If Demetrius lost his army in Judea, it would lead to his nation crumbling to the Seleucids and the Egyptians reorangising to retake Cyprus. Ptolemy II and his sister Laodice gave Demetrius another way out, peace. Demetrius advanced his army all the way to Jerusalem to see if he could retake it. But Demetrius quickly saw Ptolemy's point. Even if Demetrius won, how many troops would he have left? And to retake Jerusalem would have to fight off Ptolemy II's royal army and to deal with the city defenders would be no easy task. Aftermath Demetrius and Ptolemy II made a peace treaty, the treaty of Jerusalem. The treaty actually sat better with Ptolemy II then Demetrius. Ptolemy's realm actually diminished in this war, lossing the vital land of Cyprus. But gaining a client Kingdom of Judea. Demetrius however was able to march against the Seleucid army with his army intact. And pushing the Seleucids out of his realm. This however doesn't change much, all the powers in the area remain uneasy and watchful. Ptolemy II, Demetrius and Seleucus know another war in the east is looming. New lines are being drawn and new plans are in the works, and the next war will be worse. Category:Wars